Our invention relates to novel reaction products which are schiff bases of aldehydes and alkyl anthranilates and organoleptic uses thereof in augmenting or enhancing the aroma or taste of perfume compositions, colognes, perfumed articles, foodstuffs, chewing gums and beverages.
Inexpensive chemical compositions of matter which can provide lemony, floral, green, ozoney, fruity, melony, citrus, piney, grape-like, woody, sweet and muguet aromas with anisic, fresh cut wood, ozoney, fresh air, floral and orange flower topnotes and anisic, woody, floral, green and citrus undertones are highly desirable in the art of perfumery. Many of the natural materials which provide such fragrances and contribute desired nuances to perfumery compositions as well as perfumed articles including solid or liquid anionic, cationic, nonionic or zwitterionic detergents, fabric softener compositions and fabric softener articles are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
By the same token, materials which can provide intense grape-like aromas and tastes are highly useful and are well known in the art of flavoring for foodstuffs, toothpastes, chewing gums, medicinal products and chewing tobaccos. Many of the natural materials which provide such flavor nuances and contribute desired nuances to flavoring compositions are high in cost, vary in quality from one batch to another and/or are generally subject to the usual variations of natural products.
There is, accordingly, a continuing effort to find synthetic materials which will replace, enhance or augment the essential flavor and fragrance notes provided by natural essential oils or compositions thereof. Unfortunately, many of the synthetic materials either have the desired nuances only to a relatively small degree or else contribute undesirable or unwanted odor to the compositions. The search for materials which provide, for example, a more refined grape-like flavor or more refined lemon flavor, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products. By the same token, the search for materials which can provide a more refined lemony, floral, green, ozoney, fruity, melony, citrus, piney, grape-like, woody, sweet and muguet aroma, for example, has been difficult and relatively costly in the areas of both natural products and synthetic products.
Artificial flavoring agents for foodstuffs have received increasing attention for many years. For many years such food flavoring agents have been preferred over natural flavoring agents at least in part due to their diminished costs and their reproducible flavor qualities. For example, natural food flavoring agents such as extracts, concentrates and the like are often subject to wide variations due to changes in quality and type and treatment of the raw materials. Such variations can be reflected in the end products and result in unfavorable flavor characteristics in the end product. Additionally, the presence of the natural product in the ultimate food may be undesirable because of increasing tendency to spoil. This is particularly troublesome in food and food uses where such products as dips, soups, chips, sausages, gravies and desserts and the like are apt to be stored prior to use.
Even more desirable are products that can serve to substitute for difficult-to-obtain natural perfumery oils and, at the same time, substitute for natural flavoring ingredients in foodstuffs, chewing gums, medicinal products, toothpastes and chewing tobaccos.
Reaction products of carbonyl-containing compounds and amine-containing compounds are well known in the art of flavoring and in the art of of perfumery. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,618,501 issued on Oct. 21, 1986 discloses the flavoring of foodstuffs with alpha,beta-keto-amines and states that an alpha,beta-keto-amine having a nutty corn, cereal aroma may be used for flavoring compositions for foods having the structure: ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1, R.sub.2 and R.sub.3 are selected from the group consisting of a saturated or unsaturated alkyl straight or branched chain hydrocarbons having from 1-3 carbon atoms.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,625,710 issued on Dec. 7, 1971 discloses the use of aldimines as chocolate-like flavors which aldimines are resulting from the reaction product of amines and aldehydes, for example, N-isobutylidenefurfurylamine, N-isopentylidenefurfurylamine, N-isopentylideneisopentylamine.
Schiff bases are also well known in the art of perfumery. Thus, for example, Chemical Abstracts Volume 103, 1985, No. 123134z (Abstract of Japan Kokai No. 60/78951 discloses the use in perfumery of compounds having the structure: ##STR3##
The book "Flavor & Fragrance Materials-1987" published by Allured Publishing Corporation, P.O. Box 318, Wheaton, Ill. 60189-0318 discloses on page 154 the commercial availability of the following schiff bases:
Methyl anthranilate and amyl cinnamic aldehyde; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and hydroxy citronellal; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and lilial; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and anisic aldehyde; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and decanal; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and lyral; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and iso-nonylaldehyde; PA0 Methyl anthranilate and phenylacetaldehyde;
Schiff bases are also known to be useful as intermediates in producing other fragrance materials. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,898,283 issued on Aug. 5, 1975 discloses novel schiff base intermediates used in producing 4 or 5 phenylpentenals having the structure: ##STR4## wherein X is a moiety selected from the group consisting of: ##STR5## and wherein R.sub.a is hydrogen or methyl.
Nothing in the prior art however discloses the novel reaction products or reaction product mixtures of our invention having unobvious, unexpected and advantageous organoleptic properties.
Indeed, nothing in the prior art is indicative of the novel schiff base reaction products of our invention having deodorizing properties that is, having a deoderant value of 0.50 up to 3.5 as measured by the deodorant value test described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,304,679 incorporated by reference herein or having a Lipoxidase-inhibiting capacity of at least 50% and a Malodour reduction value of from 0.25 up to 3 as measured by the Malodour reduction value test disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,068 incorporated by reference herein.